Nasuada's Desire
by iceninja1221
Summary: Nasuada may finally face her feelings in the form of a dream. A dream that can become a reality.


**Hello! This is my first story! For now, this story will take place after the battle in** _Eldest._ **I do not own the characters or the** _Inheritance Cycle._ **AS A WARNING: THERE MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS! Enjoy!**

As soon as Eragon told Nasuada about his encounter with Murtagh, she was still in shock.

 _How could he do that?_ Nasuada wondered. _He had such a strong heart, mind, and cheekbones._

As soon as she said the last part, she regretted it.

 _Am I seriously falling for him? He is a traitor, and the son of a Forsworn for goodness sakes!_

But no matter on how she tried to convince herself that she had to forget him, and that even though it would never work out, she went to sleep thinking about Murtagh.

-Nasuada's Dream-

She was sitting in a beautiful throne room, decorated with a crystal chandelier, and many paintings of times throughout the ages. As she looked closer she saw that it was a painting of Galbatorix fighting with Eragon. As she looked closer, she saw that it was this very throne room! She also saw.. herself?

She was bound in chains...

Just then she heard a commotion on the other side of the heavy wooden door. Through it walked the man of her dreams.

 _Murtagh._

Three guards tried to pull him back, but Nasuada surprised herself as she spoke.

"Let him in''.

The guards obediently obeyed her. As she turned to look at him, she was surprised to see he looked aged, like he had been wandering the forests for months on end. He looked at her with sad, gray eyes that held torment that would normally break a man .He bowed on one knee.

''Your Majesty, I know I exiled myself six months ago. I couldn't bear any longer to try and make the pain I caused you go away. I have come back to see how you are doing and if, more importantly, what you can do to me."

She stared at him for a bit.

 _Queen? Does this have anything to do with that painting?_ She wondered.

''No, I won't do anything to you, for I have no reason too. As my guest, you are welcome to stay in the castle. I would also like it if you would have dinner with me. I will have someone provide some clothes for you. Dinner is at 6:00.''

" My Lady, you are ever so kind. I don't understand why you bestow this kindness to me. I am not worthy of it, but to please you, My Lady, I will do what you wish.''

Murtagh bowed and left the room.

Nasuada smiled as he left. She couldn't help but think about what to wear.

6:00

Nasuada had picked an outfit she knew Murtagh knew would liked. She wore a pretty red velvet dress with black lace around the sleeves and bodice. Three emeralds where sewed in at the top of her bodice. She wore golden shoes and a delicate circlet made with twisted vines going around her head. The circlet gently lay on her forehead, and was studded by three gems. Her lashes were gently twirled with lavender oil. Around her neck was a black lace choker with a small ruby in it. She carefully arranged her skirts and sat down. She didn't have to wait long before Murtagh came in and sat down. Nasuada had seen him stare at her for a couple of seconds, then looked away.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled at him, and saw him flinch as he remembered that he forgot to formally address her. He was about to apologize, when she replied:

"Don't worry about it, no one is around to care."

They talked for what seemed like hours. And when the servants brought in dinner, it barely dented their conversation. When they finished their meal Nasuada felt a rush of courage and looked in Murtagh's eyes.

"Murtagh, I am glad you visited me. You have made me smile and forget the world and it's troubles. Something I haven't done that in the longest time. Thank you."

Murtagh looked shocked, but was silent as she continued.

"You know how I feel about you."

"As I you, my Lady." Said Murtagh.

'Good, we have an agreement."

Nasuada smiled as she pondered over her own words. She didn't care about anything then, only her desires, which included Murtagh.

"Follow me then."

She got up and led him down the hall to her chamber, waited until Murtagh was inside and then shut the door. He smiled and so did she.

"Enjoying your stay so far?"

"yes" He said with a grin"I missed you."

"So did I."

 **well here is my first chapter. Hope you likey! Please tell me what you think! Will Nasuada give into her heart (even in a dream)? More to come!**


End file.
